


satisfied (voltron/hamilton)

by razzledazzle27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hamilton AU, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidge is Endgame, Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, and peggy :), angst angst angst, i think i'm done with tags, idk i'm new here, lance is mentioned maybe once so rip, lotor is lafayette cause i miss my season five boi, romelle is luna lovegood istg, romelle knows all, song fic? maybe?, washingdad and space dad fuse, you'll figure out who's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: When Pidge Schuyler meets Keith Hamilton, they both know it's love at first sight. Everyone has given their approval for them to marry. Her father, his general, her sisters. Especially her sisters, who would support Katie in everything she does, right?Not exactly.





	satisfied (voltron/hamilton)

December 14, 1780. An estate in Albany, New York. A wedding has taken place there. A reception followed. Said reception was a joyous event for all. Well, almost all.

Hunk Laurens, a revolutionary and best man, found his way to the stage, clinking his glass for the crowd’s attention. He surveyed the congregation of wedding guests, trying to locate a few familiar faces so he could continue with no nervous stutter. He spotted his friends, tailor Matt Mulligan and Frenchman Lotor de Lafayette, his general, Takashi Washington (whom they called Shiro for whatever reason), and the happy couple themselves, Keith Hamilton and Katie Schuyler, who had been affectionately dubbed “Pidge” by her family members, for a reason Hunk didn’t know. Knowing his friends were there with support, when the crowd settled down he began to introduce the speeches.

“Alright, alright! That’s what I’m talking about!” The crowd laughed as Hunk pointed at Keith, who had his arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders, and Katie, who blushed profusely. Beaming at them, Hunk continued his introduction. “Now, everyone, give it up, for the maid of honour, Allura Schuyler!”

The crowd cheered and Hunk stepped off the stage to give the eldest Schuyler the floor. Allura smiled at him, then turned to the wedding guests, who were still clapping. Her eyes locked onto Pidge. Dearest Pidge. Pidge, always trusting, endearing, and playful. Allura remembered when they were children, Katie would chase the pigeons in the street (despite their father's wishes), giving her the nickname, which she hated, but answered to nonetheless. Allura knew Katie would despise her for doing so, but she had already told Keith about it. There was no doubt in Allura’s mind that he wouldn’t fail to use it whenever he could. Keith, however, brought up a whole different subject.

While beaming at her sister wasn’t hard at all, Allura found it was no easy feat to smile at her new brother-in-law. If she did, he would smile back, and she would lose all sense of rational thought. _Remember Allura,_ she scolded, _you did this to yourself_.

Gathering her thoughts and pushing them aside, she looked away from Keith and grinned at the crowd. Allura locked eyes with her other sister, Romelle, who gave a nod of encouragement. With one deep breath, she began her speech. Laughs. Awww’s. Tears. After finishing the speech, which probably would’ve taken less time had she not stopped to choose her words every 50 seconds, Allura raised her wine glass to the congregation.

“A toast to the groom,”

“To the groom!” The crowd echoed, the revolutionaries thumping Keith’s back affectionately.

With a light laugh, she continued. “To the bride,”

“To the bride!” Pidge just about beamed up at Allura, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Keith.

Allura wished that didn't hurt.

“From your sister,” She placed a hand to her breast.

“Allura,” The crowd harmonised, almost singing her name.

“Who is always by your side.”

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she had held in, Allura continued. “To your union!”

“To your union!” Half the guests agreed.  
“To the revolution!” The others whooped.

“And the hope that you provide,” Allura smirked at Pidge, who rolled her eyes.

“May you always…” _Choose your next words carefully._ “...be satisfied.” Keith genuinely smiled at Allura, making her stumble as she left the stage.

Trying her best to avoid any contact, occasionally thanking someone for their compliments, Allura finally arrived at the terrace of the ballroom, where she leaned on the balcony, lost in thought.

_I just might regret that night for the rest of my days._

Allura remembered the night Keith and Pidge began courting. It was all thanks to her. A winter’s ball. That’s where it all started. She remembered the first night she heard of said ball. She remembered how she felt. She wished she could forget.

Allura, Pidge, and Romelle stood with their father, Alfor, while he addressed the invitations for their annual winter ball. Pidge had been less than interested, asking to retire to her room and continue reading her book, but Alfor insisted she stay. Allura, however, had been more than ecstatic, reading the recipients’ names on each letter. Romelle had been somewhere in between, occasionally glancing at a name and smiling fondly (whether she knew the person or not; Romelle was a bit odd that way), before placing the letter down and drifting to the next.

 _“General Washington is invited, Father?”_ Romelle had asked, skimming Shiro’s letter with a ghost of a smile. She opened the not yet sealed letter and reviewed the enclosed invitation. _“And his revolutionaries?”_ The youngest sister looked to Alfor with a hint of confusion laced into her voice. Alfor Schuyler looked up from his writing desk and looked to his three daughters, now crowded around the General’s letter. He chuckled and gestured vaguely to the parchment before turning back to the desk. _“You’ll find each of their names listed.”_

Allura had pulled the letter from Romelle’s loose grip and read through the names. _“Rolo Lee, Matt Mulligan, Thace Green, ooh, Colonel Kolivan, Lance Burr, ha, it’ll be interesting to see him again—”_ Pidge interrupted whatever naughty joke Allura was about to make by reading a name that had apparently caught her eye. _“Keith Hamilton...who’s Keith Hamilton, Father?”_ Allura and Romelle exchanged glances as Pidge stared at the name.

Alfor didn’t even look up as he addressed his daughters. _“Apparently he’s like Shiro’s right-hand man these days. Understandable, of course, I hear the lad’s got brains like no other.”_ Pidge looked up at her father, then back down to the letter, contemplating this. After a second’s hesitation, she handed the letter back to her sisters. _“I’ll be in my room.”_

It was as if Katie could predict her future with Keith. Perhaps she could.

Allura was brought back to the present wedding day when a waiter offered her petit fours, which she politely declined. Once he was gone, she returned to staring up at the stars, memories dancing through her head once more.

Skip to the night of the ball. Allura was leaning on the bannister of the staircase, smiling in amusement at the party below. She wore her best pink dress, and her hair was brushed and curled. She watched as Pidge awkwardly accepted a dance from an obviously drunk revolutionary. With a smirk, she had initially planned on going down to the dance floor to save her antisocial sister, when another sight caught her eye. Romelle avidly talking and laughing with a man in a red suit. But there was no sign of romance between them. The two were simply engaged in a platonic, confiding conversation.

The man she spoke to paid her every ounce of attention he had as she ranted, but it wasn’t in a creepy way. He was listening to her, then giving advice as best he could. Romelle seemed very happy to have made a friend, for whenever he shared his thinking, she smiled that fond smile of hers. Allura decided she must meet this man.

Romelle spotted her and smiled, but it was one of her _if-you-hurt-him-I-will-end-you_ smiles. She knows her sister too well. _“That’s her,”_   She explained to the man, who nodded in understanding. Allura sidled up to them and pulled up a chair to their table.

The man quirked his head. _“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.”_   What a charmer. Allura arched an eyebrow at him. _“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself.”_   He chuckled. _“You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.”_   Allura eyed him. _“Is that right?”_   He nodded. _“I’ve never been satisfied.”_   Romelle glanced between the two of them, before excusing herself, stating that she...ahem… “required the restroom.”

The man smiled after her, then turned to Allura. Realising she should speak, Allura held out her hand. _“My name is Allura Schuyler.”_   The man shook her hand, sending a shock through her body. _“Keith Hamilton,”_   Allura recalled the name Pidge was transfixed by. Attempting conversation, she retracted her hand. _“Where’s your family from?”_   Keith turned rigid and fiddled with his collar. _Shit._ Allura had hit a nerve. Before she could apologise, Keith swallowed and waved away the subject, beginning to stand, having spotted Hunk and Matt calling him over. _“Unimportant, there’s a million things I haven’t done. Just you wait, just you wait!”_   He smirked at her before joining his friends, leaving Allura there, wide-eyed.

 _So, this is what it feels like to match wits._ Allura felt her face heat up and she quickly left the deserted table and rushed to the bathroom, shocked at the red she found dusted across her cheeks. It felt like a voice was gushing about Keith Hamilton in her head. _Someone’s at my level, what the hell is the catch?_ Allura paced the bathroom, mentally squealing if she heard his voice outside the door.

 _The feeling of freedom, of seeing the light is like Coran Franklin with a key and a kite...you see it right?_   Allura slapped her cheeks gently, trying to grab a hold of herself. _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes._ No avail. She ended up getting excited anyway. _Everything we said in total agreement! It’s just three minutes, a bit of dance, a bit of a posture it’s a bit of a stance._

Allura felt like falling on the floor and staying there when she envisioned his smirk in her mind. _He’s a bit of a flirt, but imma give it a chance._ Allura kicked the wall when she thought of how stupid she had been to ask about— _about his family, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance, he’s penniless and flying by the seat of his pants._

She left the bathroom hesitantly, glancing around for Keith. Allura scanned for her sisters, eventually finding Pidge. The whole way she couldn’t get her mind off of Keith. She made her way to Katie and was about to open her mouth when the voice spoke one more time. _I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is_ —helpless.

Sure enough, Pidge was staring wide-eyed from across the room at Keith, who was laughing at something Matt had said. _I know she is helpless._ Pidge had a deep red blush on her cheeks, far deeper than Allura’s had been. She had fallen hard. _And her eyes are just helpless._ Pidge looked to Allura sheepishly. Her amber eyes were glistening with something Allura had only seen once, and that was when Pidge was reading. _“This one's mine,”_   she joked. It hit Allura like a tidal wave. It wasn’t fair, but the first thing she bitterly thought was: _Three Reasons Why I Can't Be With Him: an essay._

With a sigh, Allura started towards Keith. Pidge squeaked. _“What are you doing?!”_   Allura ignored her, surging forward. Once she reached the red-suited man, she grabbed his arm without explanation, a newfound annoyance formed. _“Allura?”_   Keith questioned, but Allura didn’t answer. Keith exchanged a confused glance with Lotor behind her before following her.

Keith struggled to keep up with her fast pace, but managed to ask, _“Where are you taking me?”_   Allura fixed a smile on her face and looked back at him. _“I’m about to change your life.”_   Keith, bless his soul, was confused but mumbled, _“Then, by all means, lead the way.”_

Allura’s face flushed. _Number one._ Allura lived in a world where the patriarchy was everything. Since her father had no sons, she was the one who had to socially advance, while her sisters got off scot-free, just because she was the oldest. So, basically, marry someone loaded. And Keith? Keith was just about the opposite of the person.

Finally, Allura caught sight of Pidge and dragged Keith over to her. Pidge, seeing what Allura had done, blushed a deep red, and to Allura’s dismay, Keith did the same. Great. Realising she should say something, Pidge curtsied, lifting the folds of her blue-green dress ever so slightly. _“Um...Katie Schuyler. It’s, uh, a pleasure to meet you.”_   Smooth. Keith bowed awkwardly, before looking back up at Pidge, face still lightly flushed. _“S-Schuyler?”_ Allura thought about denying it, but… _“My sister.”_   Keith stood up to his full height again, and Pidge self-consciously pushed a loose strand of honey brown hair behind her ear. The two fell into some awkward, smitten conversation, but Allura zoned out. _Number two._

He’s after a Schuyler sister, that elevates his status. Allura would have to be naïve to ignore that. _Maybe that’s why I introduced him to Pidge. Now there’s his bride._ Allura glanced down awkwardly as Keith and Pidge laughed at something she not only didn’t know about but didn’t care about. _Nice going, you lovesick pebble. He was right, you will never be satisfied._

Allura was brought back to the conversation when she heard Pidge say nervously, _“Thank you for your service.”_   Keith turned a light shade of pink but held out his hand for hers, which Pidge delicately provided. Right in front of Allura’s face, he kissed her hand gently. _“If it takes fighting a war to meet, it will have been worth it.”_   That stung. Pidge was a stuttering mess, but Keith clearly had the situation handled, so Allura waved her hand up and down at the two with a false grin, _“I’ll leave you to it.”_   Why didn’t she object to them? Why didn’t she scream and cry the way she wanted to? Why didn’t she say fuck the system and profess her feelings to Keith? One simple reason: _Number three._

Allura knew Pidge as she knew herself. She wished she could say the same about Romelle, but even after living with her for 24 years, Allura was still figuring out her whimsical sister. Anyway, Katie. She was literally the most trusting and kind person Allura’d ever met. If Allura were to say, _“Hey, you’re in love with that guy, and he obviously likes you back, but I saw him first so finders keepers!”_   To Pidge, she’d be crushed, but resign her love for Keith. He’d be Allura’s. Pidge would say she’s happy for them, but she’d be **lying**.

Lost in memory, Allura finally came back to the present for good. She hadn’t even noticed the tears that had been pouring down her face the whole time she’d been remembering painful memories. The stars offered their consolation, glowing bright. _They’re just like Keith’s eyes._   She felt another tear slip. _Pidge. Katie is happy. At least there’s that. At least he’s still in my life through her._

“Allura?”

She whirled around to find Romelle, Pidge and Keith, the latter’s fingers interlaced with Katie’s. “Are you alright? You’ve been out here all night.” Pidge searched her sister’s eyes, begging for a sign, but Allura turned her head, looking to Romelle instead. The youngest sister smiled at her sadly, figuring out the whole situation on her own. _Mental note: Romelle is really smart._ Allura stared at her for a second, then her gaze met Keith’s. His purple eyes had the light grey tint of concern to them. She smiled at him, and her smile got wider and wider until she grabbed her empty wine glass and rushed into the ballroom.

She cheered out her toast at the end of the speech, which the audience echoed without hesitation, right up until the end of the toast.

The crowd cheered as Allura beamed at the wedding guests, then at the couple themselves. Pidge and Keith looked at each other, then looked at Allura with concern. Keith took a step forward and put his hand on Allura’s shoulder. “You’re sure you’re okay?” Allura nodded, fighting the urge to scream.

He arched an eyebrow, but Romelle removed his hand from her shoulder. “Now she is.” the capricious Schuyler chirped, then she floated off somewhere else. The couple gave one more worried glance at Allura, whose smile hadn’t faded, then held hands and heeded the call of Matt.

“And I know,” Allura whispered to herself. “she’ll be happy as his bride, and I know...he will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic on here so i'm probably gonna look back on this and cringe but it's here now so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> thanks for reading kiddos. 
> 
> x Moony


End file.
